The field of the disclosure relates generally to liquid purification systems, and more particularly to a portable, self-contained water purification device.
In at least some areas of the world, availability of potable water supplies are minimal or nonexistent. The need for potable water in a particular area may arise from a lack of naturally present potable water, from a natural disaster such as an earthquake or a flood that results in contamination of the water supply, or from some variety of accidental contamination. Additionally, extended periods of outdoor presence associated with activities such as hiking, mountain biking, hunting, and back-country skiing make it difficult to carry enough drinking water for personal use and necessitate the use of locally available water supplies, which may contain a variety of chemical and biological contaminants.
At least some known water purification systems include at least one filter and a pump to move water through the filter. Some known water purification systems include multiple filtration steps including introducing ozone to the water and exposing the water to ultraviolet light. However, at least some of these systems are not designed to remove both chemical and biological contaminants such as pesticides and infectious disease carriers. Additionally, at least some water purification systems have a weight or bulk that prevents or inhibits transportation to areas of need, and/or power requirements that prevent or inhibit use at areas of need.